


Our Last Moments Together

by R0gue



Category: ReLIFE (Webcomic)
Genre: Before they go back, F/M, First Kiss, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Set at the end of the manga, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: What if Hishiro had asked for a slightly different reward from Kaizaki in the last moments before they revert back?This is what I think would happen if she had asked to spend just a little bit more time together that evening.





	Our Last Moments Together

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about doing some writing in a new fandom for a while now and after a discussion with coffee_o, this idea kinda came up.
> 
> I am still kinda new to writing M/F stuff as most of my writing is F/F so any feedback would be really appreciated!
> 
> If you enjoy my writing and want to hang out some time, please consider visiting my discord server (https://discord.gg/TFaCzCa). If you want to consider supporting me a little further, I have a Patreon now (https://www.patreon.com/animeender). Thank you to the people that already decided to become a patron.
> 
> Finally, thanks to coffee_o (@polarbearsign on tumblr) and @sinnoh-nym (on tumblr) for betaing this fic.

The sun is hovering just over the horizon, casting an orange hue over the school grounds. A cool breeze flows through the air, rustling the leaves of the trees. Kaizaki and Hishiro walk out of the school building together, taking their time as they do so, allowing them to spend as much time together as possible. The grounds are empty but for the two of them, the majority of the other students having left already.

“Sorry…” Hishiro says as she turns to look at the guy next to her. “I was a little reluctant to go home.” She brushes a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “I just wanted to spend a little more time with everyone.”

“No problem!” Kaizaki smiles back at her. “I was feeling the same way after all.” Hishiro’s lips curl into a smile in response to this, both figures watching the other as they walk towards the gates of the school.

Hishiro comes to a stop, spinning her head to look back at the building that they had just emerged from. “Hishiro-san?” Kaizaki looks at her curiously. She doesn’t reply, instead, she just takes a deep breath and bows towards the building.

Kaizaki’s eyes widen a little as his mouth falls slightly open. It doesn’t last long however as he sees her solemn expression. His lips curl into a knowing smile and he mirrors the action.

“Was I…” Hishiro stands up straight. “…was I really able to change?” The words make Kaizaki stand up as well, furrowing his brows at her as he goes over what she said, trying to piece together her exact meaning. “It just reminded me of that time in April… when we talked in the hallway.”

“You taught me so many things over this whole year…” Hishiro continues her little monologue. “…and every single word you said to me. I did the best I can to do what you told me.” She takes a deep breath, her gaze falling to the floor. “I did my best… to make as many friends as possible.”

Kaizaki just stands there, absorbing all her words, as he waits for her to get everything she needs to out, taking the time to reflect on everything that they have said.

“As for…” Hishiro’s mind flashes back to one comment. _“Experience an amazing romantic relationship.”_ She takes a deep breath. Her feet turn to face Kaizaki. “While I couldn’t experience having an amazing romantic relationship, I enjoyed myself quite a lot.”

Kaizaki is at a loss for words. His eyes widen as he witnesses her comment. Before he can respond, however, Hishiro continues. “So… was I able to change… even just a little bit?”

Kaizaki’s slightly ajar mouth widens into a smile. “Yeah…” Hishiro’s face lights up at just that one word. “…you really did work hard to get here.”

Silence falls over the two as they reflect on everything they have done together.

“Well then, Kaizaki-san.” Hishiro breaks the ice, almost startling the guy in front of her. “Please give me my reward.”

“Huh? A reward…” Kaizaki’s brows furrow for a few moments before his eyes widen. “A k-kiss is no good alright! I know I promised that after graduation, but I also meant it as something after than today.” Blood was rushing to his cheeks as his hands wave in front of him.

“Who said anything about a kiss?” Hishiro takes a deep breath. “I just want… to spend a little more time with you.” She reaches out to take his hand. “Just a little more time, with just the two of us.”

Kaizaki lets out a sigh of relief. “I don’t think we should spend too long…” He looks towards the sun and just how low it is. “…but I don’t think I can refuse you that.”

Hishiro squeezes his hand in approval, shifting her hand a little to interlace their fingers. “Then I know the perfect place.”

She takes the lead as they walk. No words need to be said as they do,. They continue to think back on their time at the school, both knowing that after tonight it is all going to end.

Eventually, they reach a familiar site, it was the same view that they saw when they both finally revealed their feelings. They come to a stop, just as a gust of wind blows past them, sending a slight chill down their spines.

Their gazes accidentally meet, and they find themselves turning to face each other. “Kaizaki-san…” Hishiro says as she steps a little closer to him. Their gazes are locked together, neither able to look away. Something seems to be drawing them closer together.

Just as Hishiro was about to close her eyes, another gust of wind blows past, snapping them from their dazes. “Oh… uh…” Blood flows to her cheeks as she looks to the side. “…sorry…”

“I-It’s okay…” Kaizaki lets out a small sigh of relief. “L-Let’s find somewhere to sit down.” Hishiro nods in response and the two press on into the wooded area.

It isn’t long before they find a bench to sit down on. By this time, the sun has already set beyond the horizon and the lights above them have come on, illuminating the path in front of them.

“Thank you for doing this.” Hishiro tightens her grip on Kaizaki’s hand as the two sit, staring off into the darkness. “I know we…” She pauses, letting herself take a deep breath. “…have a long time together…” She felt her heart tighten as she forces the lie from her lips. “…but I just felt that today would be a good day to just…”

“…to just come out here and reflect on stuff.” Kaizaki finishes her statement. He turns to look at her. “I know what you mean.” He reaches over to brush a strand of hair from her face. “Today was our graduation… it is meant to be a day of reflection.”

“When I look back to when we first met… and what we are now…” His hand halts behind her ear. “…I just can’t help but smile at how far you have come.”

He tries to pull his hand away, but Hishiro catches it, pressing it to her cheeks. “I am sorry…” Hishiro’s eyes meet Kaizaki’s again. “I know you said you didn’t want to yet…” She shuffles closer to him. “But I need you to allow me to be a little selfish.”

Kaizaki’s voice of reason was long gone at this point. As soon as he saw Hishiro’s eyelids close over the gems he was lost in, he couldn’t help but do the same. Their breaths grew shallow as they move closer together. Both were preparing for what is to come.

“Ow!” Hishiro exclaims. Their noses collide, causing their eyes to reopen. Their eyes meet again, and they can’t help but start to laugh.

“I… don’t mind if we try again,” Kaizaki says as he starts to brush his thumb over her cheek. His heart starts to beat faster and faster as their laughter dies down and they lock gazes.

Kaizaki tilts his head to the side. Their eyes close once again and they start to move closer to each other once more.

This time, nothing gets in the way and their lips finally press against each other. It is a feeling that bypasses both of their expectations. Their lips are slightly warm, but dry, the skin of one sliding slightly against the other’s. It might’ve felt weird, if it weren’t for the tingling sensation that was sent down their spines and through their bodies, as if they had been given a slight electric shock, and it was enough to make their hearts beat faster and faster in their chests.

When they pull away, it almost feels like time has started to move again. Their eyes re-open and they find themselves unable to stop staring into the other’s. Hishiro feels Kaizaki’s thumb brushing the soft skin of her cheek, almost tempting her to go in for another. “Thank you… Kaizaki-san.” The words seem to slip past her lips before she can catch them.

“You don’t need to thank me for a kiss.” Kaizaki lets out a small laugh at this, breaking his almost trance-like state before. He shifts his position on the bench slightly as she looks back out into the darkness.

 _“That wasn’t what I was thanking you for…”_ Hishiro whispers under her breath so that he can’t hear her as she leans down, resting her head against his shoulder.

_I was thanking you for making our last moments together so special._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As I said before, any feedback would be greatly appreciated, I read and reply to every comment I get.


End file.
